


A Still Morning

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [84]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, spoilers for ep 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau has a slightly surprising but not unpleasant morning.





	A Still Morning

Beau woke up in a familiar situation. She was curled up in almost a fetal position, feeling sore in the best ways. Her throat was a little rough and she cleared her throat of the morning stuffiness and turned her face into the pillow which still kind of smelled like Reani, though she had probably been gone for hours. She knew that she’d have to get up soon, track down where her underwear had ended up last night, and get ready for the day, but for now she just wanted to pretend that she could sleep in. It was almost as good as actually sleeping in, or at least that’s what she told herself.

Just when she was about to groan and stretch and resign herself to face the day ahead, there was a shift in the bed next to her and a body draped over her back. Her eyes snapped open when a warm nose pressed against the back of her neck and an arm was thrown lazily over her hip to sleepily grope her leg. 

She looked over her shoulder and her gaze landed on Reani’s slack face. She was awake, because she smiled a little, but she didn’t open her eyes so she must have been pretending too. “Morning,” she mumbled. Beau blinked at her and Reani must have felt the staring because she finally opened her eyes. Her little smile spread into a grin when she met Beau’s eyes but Beau just continued staring. Finally, she must have been unnerved by the staring because her smile started to drift away. “What is it?” She was still trying to be quiet as if anyone could hear them through these stone walls. If they didn’t hear what had happened here last night, they weren’t about to hear their morning whispers.

“You’re still here…” Beau had meant to make it a question, probably with a ‘Why’ in front, but that wasn’t how it had come out so she just let the sentence end while she tried to gather her thoughts.

“Should I not be?” Reani was more awake now, slowly sitting up so that Beau didn’t need to twist her neck so much to look at her. “I can go. I’ve never done this kind of one time thing before, it’s new, but exciting, and it was really, really fun. Did you not have fun? I had fun.”

“No, no,” Beau said quickly. “I had fun, it was great.”

“Are we just, like, really good at it? Because I’ve done it before with other people, of course, but that was…” She let her sentence drift off too but the grin returned. “Wooo…”

Beau couldn’t help but smile back. Reani’s enthusiasm was infectious. “We are really, really good at it,” she agreed.

“So am I supposed to go or…?”

“No, it’s alright,” Beau said, after a moment’s hesitation. “I like that you stayed, It just… surprised me, I guess. Usually when I wake up they’re gone so it was…”

Reani gave her a moment to pick the right word but, when Beau didn’t continue, offered one for her to use. “New?”

“Yeah. New. I don’t think I’ve ever… snuggled after sex before.” Tori was always gone before the sun came up, even when there wasn’t the threat of being caught. She wasn’t much a snuggler and so Beau had convinced herself that she didn’t want to snuggle either. She still wasn’t entirely sure if that was true or not.

Reani giggled and laid back down, laying her arm where Beau’s head to be. “Then come snuggle. It’s the best part.”

“Well...” Beau made a noise of disagreement but laid down with her neck in the crook of Reani’s elbow. “I don’t know, there were a lot of best parts.”

“This is the very, very best part,” Reani insisted, pulling Beau into her chest and nuzzling into her hair. She let out a deep sigh. “I’ll show you.”

Beau let herself be moved around until she was pressed as tightly to Reani’s front as she could be. Then she curled her knees up towards her chest and Reani’s legs followed, slipping in between hers so that every body part was touching part of Reani’s.

Reani started to doze and breathe lightly against Beau’s neck and Beau let her eyes drift closed. She didn’t know if she would call this ‘The Best Part’ but it was definitely up there. It would need more testing, she decided, and then she smiled as she let herself relax into the larger woman’s tight grip around her middle.


End file.
